onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 756 Prediction
Cover story: A mysterious shadow comes upon them. Page one: Don Chinjao: Ripple Buster! Gladius: This is it? The famed Don Chinjao, with a bounty of 510 million ? I don't even have a bounty, and yet you aren't even at my level. Boo: FATHER! Machisve: DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF ME! 20 TON BODY SLAM! Hardujan: HAHAHAHHAHA! TRY AGAIN IN 50 YEARS FATASS! Page 2: Boo: YOU BASTARD! Lao G: Respect your elders, brat. Lao G: G! Donquixtoe Pirate member 1: WHAT THE HELL?! Donquixtoe Pirate member 2: HE TOTALLY TURNED LAME IN A SECOND! Page 3: Sai: I underestimated the officers... I assumed that they were no where near this level. Baby 5: Well, the gladiators and Gladius are on a whole different level. The gladiator officers... Were former body guards to the Celestial Dragons. Dellinger: That's it? From the famed XXX Boxer? Even your blood is pathetic! Like a pigs! Come on pig boy... Squeal like one! Dellinger: SQUEAL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Page 4: Baby 5: What's going on? Aren't you going to get angry? A friend of yours is dying. Sai: Friend? I barely know him, and even if I did, I forgot relationships long ago. -20 years ago- Father: Son... I was born sick... Do not cry. Boo: But... Father... You are our father! How can I not be sad?! Page 5: Father: Boo... I love you, but Sai must hear something. Stay, but it is not for your ears. Sai... I die because I was too weak, but you are strong. Lead my fathers Happo Navy, but never cry. If you do, your men will cry alongside you. Fight, and they will fight. Defend your brother, he is not as strong as you. If you do so... Do so happy. Son... You are now the leader of the Nappo Navy... I... I... -Present- Sai: I have no use, for something so unimportant. Sai: But... YOU HUMILIATED MY FORMER OPPONENT! A MAN OF HONOR! Sai: Dellinger... Come at me... AND MEET YOUR DEATH! Page 6: Doflamingo: Bellamy, I need you to remember something. In the end, you were nothing, but utterly pathetic. Bellamy: But... Boss, you took me under your wing... Doflamingo: Indeed. You have potential, or more accurately, did. Yet, you wasted it not once, but twice. Bellamy: SO DID LAW, BUT YOU... Doflamingo: Law, is a special case. Page 7: Bellamy: YOU MEAN I NEVER MATTERED?! Doflamingo: Harsh... But yes. Bellamy: But... You raised me... You taught me everything... You were my model... I did everything to please you. I acted like you, treating everyone like shit... I stopped following my dreams... I did everything... To impress you... AND YOU REJECT ME?! Doflamingo: ... Yes. Bellamy: Master... Doflamingo... Stop! Page 8: Bellamy: Please... Doflamingo: When you die... Tell Vergo and Monet that their deaths will be avenged. Law will come with you soon. Bellamy: YOU BASTARD! I WILL... Doflamingo: Too many strings... Using the damn cage, and those puppets... You know Bellamy, you and my dear former brother are the only people I couldn't kill with my strings. Unlike you though, that has nothing to do with skill, but luck. Dimante. Page 9: Dimante: You had your chance. Now, not even god can save you. Donquixtoe: TREBOL! KILL THAT DAMN BASTARD! Trebol: Let me see... No way they can s... Page 10: Trebol: No one could beat me as a sniper... Who... Usopp: MORE ROCKS! HE LOOKS MAD! Bartolomeo: NO ONE HARMS GOD USOPP AND GODESS ROBIN! Violet: Usopp, fire at the left! Page 11: Mob member 1: King Riku... We know what happened... But we must save our families. King Riku: Doflamingo lies to you! Mob member 100: Maybe... But we will do anything to save our families! King Riku: I understand. Rebecca, forgive these poor men and women. Humans do insane things, and Immoral acts, to save their loved ones. I do not shame them, but pity... And understand them. Rebecca, do not harm one of them, but let none pass us! Rebecca: OF COURSE FATHER! Page 12: Zoro: DRAGON CYCLONE! Zoro: A coward way to attack. Pica: Do not mistake me, I do not fight honorable. When I must save my master, I will fight like a coward. Zoro: I can understand, but you are a fool. Pica: Explain. Zoro: Why sacrifice everything for one man, who is unable to do the same? Page 13: Pica: You are mistaken. Master has sacrificed everything. Losing his status, and killing his father, to save us. We messed up... We were unable to protect his mother, so we were tortured. When Master found out... He bloodied his hands for the first time, on his own father. For that.. I respect and promised to serve under him. Pica: I fight to do nothing, but serve master, and let him live. When he smiles, i do so as well. Pica: You fought well. But all good things must end. Zoro: For such a funny sounding guy, you sure talk a damn lot. Zoro: Come on. We have all day. Page 14: Luffy: Man, these things look funny. Law: Don't get near them! They are dangerous. Luffy: How? Cavendish: That thing... Felt like metal! Law: Must be made of Wootz steel. Luffy: Wootz... Where have I heard that... Page 15: Kyros: That thing is easy enough to cut. One man wore armor like it, and I cut him up. All you need is muscle. Cavendish: THIS THING IS HORRIFYING! Law: Indeed. Corazon built it. He intended it as more of as security bots, instead of tools of war, but Doflamingo was able to corrupt it. Stay away, or you die. Luffy: So... I can destroy it? Law: WHAT DID I... Wait, yes. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO MI... GATLING GUN! Page 16: Kyros: This horse... Is inhuman. Luffy: It is. It's a horse. Kyros: I mean it's amazing. Luffy: You're right. Can I have it cabbage? Cavendish: It is amazing.... AND HELL NO! NO WAY WILL I HELP YOU! Page 17: Luffy: HEY! Luffy: DOFLAMINGO! Cavendish: DOFLAMINGO! Kyros: DIMANTE! ALSO DOFLAMINGO! Law: Let me free, so I can kill Doflamingo. Kill him, and I'll kill you. Page 18: Maynard: ISSHO! Issho: Maynard, how's the situation? Maynard: Sir, it's a huge problem. The Big Mom Pirates have been reported to be at the sea. Issho: I should have known. Dressrosa is surrounded by Big Mom territory, anything else? Maynard: Yes... So is a ship. Issho: Ship? Maynard: From... Wano. Page 19: Samurai: Kine'mon, you trying to run from us? We'll find you, and take back the shoguns damn child. Category:Blog posts